


The Fifth Jar

by The_amine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, Hanahaki Disease, Karasuno, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_amine/pseuds/The_amine
Summary: "you know instead of fake laughing , you should confess to him"" I can't, i know it will be more hurtful"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Fifth Jar

Kuroo was sitting in his room ,his hands filled with the beautiful petals of the flowers he just coughed. He always think how does it happened and when did it happened? When did he fell in love with a certain blonde beauty? Was it that time when he had the first practice match with karasuno or it was the time when he asked the blonde to practice blocks with him. Maybe its both, everytime Kuroo meet that blonde beauty he fell for him even more. He don't care if the blonde is salty or always pass sarcastic comments. Kuroo would love to hear those snarky comments for his lifetime. 

How clichè, Kuroo thought, he picked those scattered petals of flowers from the floor and put them into the jar, Kuroo noticed that the jar was about to get filled, it was the fifth jar. Doctors told him that he can get the surgery but then the feelings for that person will get vanished and Kuroo doesn't want his feelings for Tsukishima to vanish. He wants to live with these feelings . He will happily face death with these feelings. 

After putting the petals in the fifth jar, kuroo moved to his desk and took out his diary, he smiled while looking at the diary . This diary knows every secret about kuroo from big to small. Kuroo starts reading the diary. 

22/4  
Dear diary 

Today we had a great match with our old rival karasuno and there i saw the most beautiful person in this world. He was not so friendly but there was something about him which was attracting me towards him. Maybe i have a pretty little crush on him.

Kuroo

"I sound like a teenage girl" Kuroo mumbled under his breath and started flickering some pages then he starts reading again. 

18/6  
Dear diary 

You won't believe what i did i made Tsukki practice with me , i am so happy. First he denied my offer to practice but then Bokuto helped me to make him agree but in at the end of the practice maybe i pissed him off but i will apologise to him tomorrow. 

Kuroo

Kuroo remembered how he never got a chance to apologise to the blonde but the things between them always remained positive. They always practiced together with bokuto, akaashi and others. Kuroo flickered some more pages and started reading again. 

24/6  
Dear diary 

I don't know what has happened to me but i don't want my feelings for tsukki to die. I will remain like this ,i want to keep loving him even though he doesn't feel the same way for me i want to keep loving him. 

Kuroo

Kuroo felt pathetic while reading. He remembered that day when he was sitting under the sky with Tsukishima. The sky was filled with stars , it was looking beautiful but Kuroo , he doesn't care about stars he was already mesmerised with the beauty of the moon who was sitting next to him.

"Say Tsukki " Kuroo cooed "do you like someone??"

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, he didn't said anything but kept on staring. Kuroo can bet he saw a light shade of red on blonde's face. 

"What's with the sudden question Kuroo- san " tsukishima said in his as usual cold voice.

"Tell me Tsukki, i promise i won't tell anyone " Kuroo whined like a baby, in his heart he wants tsukishima to take his name.

"Okay-okay , yes i like someone "

"Oh tell me more about them " kuroo saw a ray of hope.

"Well they are very nice and helpful, they care about their friends and they are very nice. I love to spend time with them. Whenever i am with them i don't want time to end" tsukishima said with visible blush on his face 

Kuroo can feel his heart sinking. According to Kuroo ,Tsukishima is not at all talking about kuroo, he is talking about someone who is genuinely a nice person and Kuroo is not a nice person he manipulates people and Tsukishima doesn't like to spend time with Kuroo only Kuroo knows how he managed to make Tsukishima practice with him. So Tsukishima likes someone else. 

"What's their name Tsukki " Kuroo asked in a low voice he was not able to look at Tsukishima because he was afraid that the blonde will see the truth through his eyes. 

"That you have to find out yourself Kuroo- san " with that Tsukishima left Kuroo wondering about the mysterious lucky person. 

Kuroo couldn't help but feel jealous from that mysterious person. Suddenly Kuroo felt his throat burning, he couldn't breathe properly , he started coughing beautiful flowers. They were beautiful but deadly. 

And that was the day when Kuroo find out that he has a disease named hanahaki in which the patient's throat will fill up with beautiful flowers , they will then proceed to throw and cough up the petals of the flower and at a certain stage patient will die because of suffocation and the cause of the disease is one-sided love.

If someone will ask Kuroo does he regret loving this deeply, the answer of the question will be no, No he don't regret a single thing . He will be always thankful to his life that he met Tsukki and fell in love with him but he will always regret that he was not good enough for Tsukki. 

Kuroo was about to read more of his diary but suddenly his phone started buzzing . It was Kenma his childhood best friend . Kenma was the only person other than Kuroo's parents who knows about Kuroo's disease. Kenma was angry at Kuroo for not getting the surgery and he still is but he don't want to make Kuroo more depressed by pressuring him.

Kuroo picked the call "hey Kenma"

"Hy Kuroo i just called you to ask you about tomorrow's match, are you ready for it"

Kuroo was surprised Kenma never talk about the match. He was never hyped up about the match then why suddenly he is asking about the match "yeah Kenma i am the captain of the team nobody is more ready than me and what's with the sudden inquiry"

Kenma paused for few minutes like he was thinking before speaking "you know with whom we are having the match right?"

Kuroo knows where Kenma was going "yes Kenma , i would like to remind you once again that I am the captain of the team so i know we are playing against karasuno " Kuroo chuckles 

"You know instead of fake laughing, you should confess to him "

"I can't it will be hurtful "

"You know Kuroo i don't get this , why you are not confessing to Tsukishima i bet he feels the same for you" Kenma said in low voice but anger was clear in his voice.

"No he don't , he will straight away reject me or maybe he will laugh at me and call me pathetic " Kuroo said in a muffled voice. 

"Really Kuroo, you think that low of Tsukishima, you really think he is going to laugh at you. I know he is salty but not heartless even i know this how come you don't " Kenma yelled through the phone and Kenma hardly yells at someone .

"Sorry Kenma but i can't " with that Kuroo cut the call , he laid on his bed tears falling through his eyes.

\---------------------

Next morning Kuroo woke up with a headache, his eyes were puffed and red from all the crying. He changed into his nekoma's Jersey and was about exit his room he suddenly noticed the fifth jar.

"Today, it will get completely filled " Kuroo mumbled with a weak smile. 

After a long bus ride . They reached their destination coincidentally karasuno also reached at the same time . Both the team line up in front of each other. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and smiled not that shit eating grin but a genuine smile. 

"Tsukki are you ready to get beaten, you know i will not go easy on you" Kuroo said in a mocking tone.

Tsukishima smirked at Kuroo " lets don't get ahead of yourself Kuroo- San, match didn't even get started and look at you all getting haughty "

"You always have comebacks for everything ,huh Tsukki"

"What should i say , i learned from the best Kuroo- san " Tsukishima chuckled. 

Kuroo's heart skipped a beat at the sight, it was the first time he saw Tsukishima smiling like that.

"Okay if you guys are done with your bantering let get ready for the match" coach Nekomata interrupted. 

\------------

Everyone was getting ready for the match. Kuroo was both excited and nervous for the match. 

"Kuroo" Kenma shrugged Kuroo

"Ahh Kenma, what is it? "

"You know you should confess to Tsukishima, how you feel , i can tell he feels the same about you"

"No he don't Kenma but you know if we win i will confess to him"

"Really then i have to give my 100%"

"Kenma that means you don't give your 100% in other matches " Kuroo snickered 

"Shut up Kuroo but what changed your mind yesterday you were denying to confess" kenma looked at kuroo with confused eyes 

"Maybe i want to fill my fifth jar" kuroo said with a smile. 

"Huh what's that supposed to mean "

Kuroo didn't replied he just smiled. 

\------------------- 

The match get started everybody was excited for this match after all it was a match between two old rivals. 

Karasuno won the first set and nekom won the second , third set was do or die set. Atmosphere was tensed both the team wants to win , none of them wants to go home. 

In the third set things got pretty intense, karasuno just need one point to win . Kuroo was was about to push the ball on the other side of the court suddenly Tsukishima jumped in attempt to block him.

It was that moment Kuroo felt a sting inside his throat. Suddenly he remembered about the fifth jar. Before kuroo could realise what was happening the ball was on his side of the court and karasuno won the game but everyone was stunned nobody cheered their was a frightening scene in front of them, Nekoma's captain coughing petals on the floor.

Kuroo don't want anyone to see him like this . He doesn't want anyone to see how pathetic he is, Kuroo wondered what tsukishima might e thinking about him. Kuroo looked at the other side of the court to look at tsukishima's expression. He saw a look of pure concern on the blonde's face but before kuroo can say anything his head started spinning and he fell on the floor. Everybody rushed towards him.

\----------------

Kuroo opened his eyes his vision was blurry. He rubbed his eyes he saw white ceiling of the hospital. He feels someone near his hand , he tilts his head to see a sleeping Tsukki near him. Kuroo started ruffling Tsukishima's hair lightly. Tsukishima opened his eyes he didn't say anything he suddenly hugged Kuroo. Kuroo was shocked because he knows that Tsukishima hates physical contact so this hug meant alot for Kuroo. Kuroo was about to say something but he got interrupted by a sniffing sound .

"I am sorry Kuroo-san , i didn't want to see you like this, I am really sorry " Tsukishima's face was red from crying .

Kuroo was shocked to see Tsukishima crying. Tsukishima Kei who never shows any emotion was crying. 

"Shh...Tsukki its not your fault that you don't love me back" Kuroo gives Tsukishima a wide but fake smile. 

Tsukishima frowns " Kuroo- san , Are you literally this dense, i thought you were smart, you are really stupid Kuroo-san"

Kuroo was confused " what are you saying Tsukki?"

Tsukishima got annoyed by Kuroo's denseness he grabbed Kuroo by his collar and brought his face close to him.

"Tsuk..." before kuroo could say something tsukishima started kissing him. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Kuroo can feel his cheeks burning from the sudden sensation.

"Now did you understand what i am trying to say" Tsukishima said with a hint of blush on his face. 

Kuroo was still shocked by the kiss "but you said you like someone "

"I was talking about you that someone was you , oh god Kuroo- san how can you be so stupid "

Before Tsukishima could say anything more Kuroo embraced him in a hug .

"But you like to spend time with me right " Kuroo grinned 

"Yes i do"

"God, I love you kei"

"I love you too Tetsurou"

After that day the fifth jar never got completely filled .

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever i see a kurotsukki hanahaki story its always Tsukki who is having the disease but i really think it will Kuroo who will be having the disease , people really think he is very cool and full of himself but he actually has his own insecurities that's why he thinks why tsukki will like him.  
> I think i am speaking too much but yeah hope you like the story thanks for reading have a nice day!!!!


End file.
